You Cannot Buy Me Love
by someoneintheshadow456
Summary: Kaneo Takarada and Satsuki Kiryuin were, to outward appearance, enemies. However, nobody knows the truth...


**You Cannot Buy Me Love**

The day we first met is still fresh in my mind

Among the chatter of pompous diplomats, the luxurious surroundings, the chaotic yet orderly festivities

You stood out from all the rest

You cared not for riches, for fame, for the privileges that came with your status

You seemed to have a greater purpose in mind

You were firm, yet compassionate

You were ruthless, but benevolent

You were alluring, yet capable of striking fear in my heart

I looked at you, and then looked at me

I seemed so greedy, petty, and small minded; I could never hold a candle to you

From the moment I laid eyes on you, I decided I would get to know you better

We struck up conversation, albeit quite awkwardly

We walked around the ballroom together, discussing ourselves and our situations

Then I asked you for a dance

I expected cold rejection, but you smiled at me and took my hand

As we were children, our steps were quite clumsy

Yet I wanted time to freeze at that moment, so I could be this close to you

I thought that would be the last time

But I caught sight of your bright blue eyes in the mass of nervous first year students

I was overjoyed

I ran to you, eager to see if you remembered me

You did, and we saw each other every day

I would pass you notes in class, we would look over each other's books

We would eat lunch together and discuss the world we lived in

One day I noticed you were not your usual self

You were talking to me normally enough, and you were just as ambitious as ever

But your eyes were lifeless

I asked you what the matter was, but you refused to tell me

Then I realized that there was another side to you

You were empty

You were lonely

You were suffering, but I had no idea why

I thought it was because you were kept from the world

So I showed it to you

I took you from place to place, so you could see there was more than the desolate manor you lived in

All the days I took you out, you were happy

I had never seen you give a genuine smile before

It made me love you more than ever

One night, when we walked across the pier

I told you how much I loved you

Your eyes grew wide, and you raised an eyebrow in confusion

As though you did not understand the meaning of the word

And then I wrapped my arms around you

But when I tried to kiss you

You began to tremble, and you screamed in shock

You freed yourself from my grip, and punched my face, staring at me in terror

Then you fled the scene, as though for your very life

From that day, you avoided me

You kept me at arm's length; you treated me like a predator out to hunt you down

I did not understand

What had I done wrong?

Why did you hate me so?

Did your family tell you to avoid me?

Our families fought constantly, but why couldn't we be together?

For years and years I had these questions in my head

Questions that could never be answered

I knew I would never see you again

So I gave up on being a better person

I turned to my riches, luxuries, and decadence to fill the void in my soul

But just when I thought I had forgotten you completely

You stood before me as an enemy

By that point I resented you, I despised you for the years of loneliness you put me through

Yet as much as I tried, I could not fight you without holding back

And I suffered from miserable defeat

But now, none of that matters

Because only now, many years after you separated yourself from me

I understand why

I curse myself for being clueless

I regret being so powerless, helpless, so blind to your torment

So now I will give my all, every bill in my wallet, every fibre of my being, every drop of blood

I will give it all to save you from the jaws of hell

Then I will reassure you that nobody can hurt you again

Then I will help you to heal, and hopefully, you will learn to trust me

And maybe, just maybe, feel for me as I do for you

Because you made me see past worldly desires

You completed me when nobody else could

I don't care if I have nothing, because now I know

All the money I had, all the money you had, it could have bought you anything

But it could not buy you love


End file.
